SAKURA LOVE!
by yuchi1994
Summary: sakura haruno with O13 pairings a diffrent pairing for each chapter first chapter sakuraxansem! don't read if you don't like sakura or O13!
1. ansxsaku

a kingdom hearts and naruto crossover!

**my sanctuary**

**Pairing AnsemxSakura**

A young girl not but 20 years old stood at the end of a gate staring up and a castle that seemed to be filled by darkness.... .she had silky long pink hair and was wearing a white coat(like the black coat that O13 were but with) that made her beauty glow in the darkness. the young girl had the most beautiful forest green eyes that sparkeld with many emotions.

the only thing i can remeber was the day 2 years ago.

the day that i was found by a man .

his name..... Ansem

that was his name.....

so beautiful his silver hair,

his gold eyes,

his kindness.

he was aman who would have gone to the end of the world just have reached his goal.

but that changed over the years he became more obsessed with his work.

his once kind nature now filled with darkness.

i see him as a shadow.....

a shadow that has now became the night......

the night filled with darkness.

tears gather to my eyes as i look at the place i once called home. I had lost my memories two years ago but i had gained new ones i place , and i built a new live with people i i look back at the memories of the man i came to know and the man who had unknowningly broke my heart for his devilish sceme. so i set of on my new journey to find lost memories that i had once held dear to my . to find the missing piece the only thing i have is my name....

my name....

sakura......

sakura haruno......

something that made me feel human......

something that.......

that can't be explain with words.....

but with emotion.....

emotion of the heart......

the one thing i scared to revil to him......

the one thing that i will keep lookd up........

in my sanctuary , a place were know one know but me .

i smile slitely as i walk out of sight and into the darkness and into the unknown.

onday i'll return to you and you'll understand what it takes to have a heart

......and to understand love

my dear

Ansem

**what do you think ?! to cheese?! fluffy?!**

**i hope you enjoyed the story so anyway i'm going to put up a question on this chapter and who ever gets it right first gets the chose there one pairing for sakura haruno out of O13**

**i do not own kingdom hearts or naruto shippuuden or naruto and if i did sakura haruno would never be so huked up on sasgay sorry for all you sakuxsasu fans that may or never read this story.**

**the Question**

**what is naruto's mother's full name?**

**hope you enjoyed my story!**

**sorry that its so short!**


	2. rikuxsaku

**well here it is the second chapter for the O13 oneshots**

**this pairing is for TeenageCrisis because she got the question right!**

**looking back at you**

________________________________________________________________________________

**sakura pov**

________________________________________________________________________________

When i had first came here, i was 3 years old, when i had turned 15 i was sent away to do a mission for my master. My mission was to study the world i had been sent too , then return afterword when i had found every weakness. this world was called kage. When i had arived i had to change my apperance from a 16 year old girl in to a 6 year old girls body. when i had became a organization 13 member i knew i would never change my age from that time on . I had lied to many people who had came to care about me but i never came to care about them as i do not have a heart like them.

i'm....

just darkness....

in a form of a person.....

But i had hoped that i would come to feel pain but it never came......

now i'm looking up at my master telling every detail about the world kage every weakness to every strength. In away i wish i could be like a normal person with feelings like every other person does. but dreams never come ture for nobodies.

but by the time my masters plan will become a successes i would have vanished from this world. your probely woundren how i know this right? like the rest of the O13 my abiletiy is to see in to my future. my wappon is a axe.

________________________________________________________________________________

**riku pov**

________________________________________________________________________________

When i had first seen her i knew i had falling in was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen with her bright pink hair and her pale skin that sparkeld in the light and her red lips. But what made my heart fault was her held nothing unlike my eyes they were as they were made of glass with emraled.

like a doll....

so perfect.....

so beautiful...

empty....

emotionaless...

Yes she was a doll that moved like anyone else yet held no pain when broken , because she's empty like everyone in here...but me.

________________________________________________________________________________

**sakura pov**

________________________________________________________________________________

As i explained everything to my master her nodded which was a sign that he was done with me. As my master cought i looked around the it seems my master had found some more members i say to my self as i look around the room. i find that my gaze stays on a young boy who was around my age....well in aperance i'm around 26 years old as normal people would say it. he had silver hair that reached his shoulders and eyes the color of the sea. beautiful.... was what i thought but it was something about his eyes that were diffrent from anyones in the group...they were like my eyes that were like glass , his eyes sparkeld ...then it hit me he wasn't like use! he wasn't a nobodie! i glared hard when i turned his head towards my direction when our eyes met his eyes widen in suprise and my action.

________________________________________________________________________________

**riku pov**

________________________________________________________________________________

i didn't understand why she was glaring at me. i hadn't do anything wrong.

________________________________________________________________________________

**one year later**

________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura and riku had grown close other the last year . sakura enjoyed the company of riku and liked to listen to his funny little tales of sora and kairi and him at how childish the were when they were younger but sakura liked how riku would discribe his world and island they lived on. riku also enjoyed the company to the became best friends really fast when they had gotten to know each other... well the didn't have a chose because there master,ansem had forsed them into being partners. riku enjoy the way sakura would talk about the world called kage that she was sent to for a mission. slowly sakura came to love riku but she didn't know she was in love with him till that fateful day....

________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura!!!!"Riku shouted. sakura turned around to be met in the heart with a sword. it was to late for him when he got there to be able to safe her.

"sakura!" riku shouted when he was by her side

"b be q quite y ou dum my i can st ill her y you" she said and cought when she talked.

"sssh sakura don't talk"he said with tears forming in his eyes.

"riku i i i j just w want to te ll you i lo ve y you a and o one d day well m meet a again "she said will raisen her head towards him and kissed him softly on his warm lips before given way into his arms.

riku griped sakura tightly knowing she had died he cried softly in to her body.

" i love you too sakura" said softly.

________________________________________________________________________________

**three years later**

________________________________________________________________________________

When sakura had died O13 had lost there ost powerful member and had came to a down fall because of riku's friend sora. riku went home to his world but never moved on like sora and kairi . they never found out about sakura and there love for each other. everyday sora would find riku mummbeling to himself about how she would have loved to be walked toards hi and gentaly tuged at his jumper.

"hey Riku!"sora shouted

"you know theres this new girl whos been looking for a boy named riku allday i told her to come here in a bout five minutes !" riku shouted down rikus ear.

"nh"riku replied. sora throwned at this but contuined.

" she had this really long hairpink hair! thats something you don't see everyday!"shouted sora. riku stot up and grabled him and started shouting at him were the girl was hedding to unknown that someone was behined him.

the figure stopped right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

riku turned round to come face to face with the girl you held dying in his arms not but three years ago. he really shouldn't say girl because she was more like a young woman now. noticed that she was wearing a whit dress that when't gentle with the girl walked towards the frozen riku and rapped her arms around rikus neck and stud on her tippy toes and lightly kissed riku on the lips and whisperd gently..

"i told you we'ed meet again"

riku let a single tear roll down his face knowing that this was sakura and gently pulled her in to his arms and kissed her lightly back before whispring" i love you too" it was one of the best moments of his life.

"what the hell riku whos the chick!!!"

we it was..................

**i hope you liked reading this story know on to the question**

**what sort of ninja is sakura haruno?**

**the first one to get this right will get to chose any pairring for sakura haruno for O13 but they can't be ones that have already been used.**


	3. clouxsaku

**this pairing is for TeenageCrisis because she got the question right again and i thought id let her have the pairing cloud and sakura this time!**

**Your The Light And I'm The Darkness**

I look at her in the garden though the window of our little house.

She smiled sweetly at the children that greated her.

Her red dress and shoulder length pink hair floating softly in the wind while she sweeped at the street cleaning the path way for customer's.

I signed think of all the things we had been through the last two years.

I chuckled slightly as i recoll our first meeting.

I remembered her face when she was in the river.

shocked and face red from being pissed and embarressed.

i also was shocked and emarressed from finding her bathing in the river, naked.

She seemed to glow when the sun hit here when she stepped in to the light.

she looked so beautiful with her short pink shoulder length hair klinging to her skin with her forst green eyes shining with embarressment, and the red blush on her face seemed to complete it all.

but now as i look at her she's more of a goddess then two years ago.

i laughet more as i remembered all the yelling i recived with a good couple of cuts and bruises too.

"why are you laughing?" a voice said from behind me.

i was shocked at the least with the suprise of someone sneaking behind me.

i turned i around with a sign of relive to find my angel.

"nothing much just remebering when we had first met" i replied.

i saw her blush with embarressment, which made me laugh out.

"oh shut up you were the one who was drolling over me!"she replied.

i stopped laughing and blushed maddly as an image of her naked for apperd in my head.

"so did not!" i shouted out of embarressment.

" really know......." she said.

she leened over the table her face a couple of inches from mine.

the strape of her dress fell slightly.

given me great thew.

but i held my cool and triend to move.

because i'm a man who dosn't give in to woman like a weemp.

so tried to move but i couldn't cozz someone had traped me in my seat.

"but i thought you loved me when i was like that, right cloud....kun" she whisperd sexily.

so i did the only thing a man,

i jumped her and gave her a passionet kiss.

so i said i was a man whoed never give in to a girl like here.

but she isn't just any girl.

she's my girl.

and her name is....

sakura.

my blossom

and i i see you trying to flirt with her

don't expect to live to see the next day!

**so it dosen't sound like cloud....he's very ooc but i wound be very hot if he i acted like that sometimes.**

**hope you liked**

**sorry if it isn't to your taste**


End file.
